Relationships What happened Behind the Scenes
by Wolf Dog Ash
Summary: This story is about my favorite couples and what the did that was not in the movies. This story contains a JennaxBalto, maybe DixiexSteele it depends, KatexHumphrey, LillyxGarth, SashaxCharlie, ItchyxBess, and DixiexCash, lemons so don't like don't read. Please do not ask for a SteelexJenna lemon cause there wont be one. Rated M For lemon and this time there are actually lemons.


**A/N: This one story contains multiple lemons. This is story takes place between Balto and Balto: Wolf Quest. This first chapter contain my first lemon which is a JennaxBalto lemon because I am sick of all those anti-Balto & Jenna lemons and stories. So if you don't like dont read. Steele is a doosh point-blank-period. Face it, STEELE WILL NEVER HAVE JENNA. Enjoy.**

Balto and Jenna had planned to spend the night together just hang out5 together on a romantic night at the beach and Jenna planned to spend the night at Balto's boat. Jenna had excused herself and went to the beach to get cleaned before they began their night together. Boris was told about this in advance and took Muk and Luk some where else. After about ten minutes Jenna called to Balto for help.

"Oh Balto," She called seductively, "can you help me wash this bit of fur on my back, I can't reach it."

*Gulp* "Sure be right there." Balto responded. 'It's just washing some fur, some of her gorgeous perfect fur.' Balto thought. The more Balto thought, the more thoughts that were less than tame entered his mind. As Balto approached the beach, he looked at Jenna. Somehting about her washed fur in the moonlight made her look amazing, and she had this new smell that was sweet to his nose. Everything about her seemed different lately and Balto couldn't put his paw on it.

"Wow." Balto said staring at Jenna who's back was turned.

Jenna jumped and turned around to see Balto and said, "Wow what."

"You, you look... wow!"

Jenna blushed at this and staired at the water.

Balto's thought were coming back but he was shaken out of it as he remembered that Jenna had asked for his assistance.

"You asked formy help?" Said Balto.

Jenna looked back up from the water and said, "Huh? Oh yea, it's that little area of dirt on my back. Rosy usually gets it when I take a bath and since she isn't here I figured you could do it for her." Jenna commented.

"Ok." Balto replied.

Balto then took his paw and ran it through the water and started rubbing his paw across Jenna back and through her fur. Jenna closed her eyes and started purring. Balto noticed this and stopped.

"Jenna are you ok?" Balto questioned.

Jenna opened her eyes and responded. "Wha? Oh yea I'm fine." Jenna assured him.

"Ok." Balto replied and continued what he was doing.

Jenna closed her eyes and began purring again, but this time, she quietly moaned at the end of each pur.

"Jenna are you sure your ok?"

"Balto, I'm fine trust me. It's just, you paw feels really good against my back."

"Oh ok." Balto said.

Balto began cleaning the medium sized spot on Jenna's back and this time, Jenna's tail began to wag through the water and was slapping Balto's himd legs. Balto smiled at this and ran his paw through the water and rubbed Jenna's back again. Jenna began panting softly to where Balto could barely hear it. Balto slowly moved closer to Jenna and added a little presure to rubbing Jenna's back and went from rubbing to a light scratch. Jenna quit purring and her moaning got louder. The sounds Jenna was making made Balto begin to pant and closed his eyes and went to a wild fantasy. Balto continued to inch forward till he was less than a foot away from Jenna. Jenna felt Balto breathing on her back and neck and commented on this.

"Balto, your so close to me."

Balto snapped out of his fantasy and replied to Jenna's comment. "Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to move back?"

"No. Get a little closed." Jenna replied with a smile.

Balto did as he was told and got closer. Balto was now so close to Jenna that he was sitting on her tail. Jenna felt the sudden weight of Balto and gasped. She also felt something pressing against her a little bit above her tail.

"Oh! Someones a bit excited aren't they?" Jenna said.

"Oh! Sorry I uh... I can't control it." Balto said embarrassed and was obviously blushing.

Jenna laughed at Balto's embarrassment and turned her head around to look at Balto. Jenna also examined the spot and all the dirt was gone.

"Thanks Balto."

"No problem." Balto said as his 'wolf' (since he looks more like one) went back into its sheath. Jenna's tail brushed against Balto's chin and Jenna took off saying "You're it!"

"What? Oh!" Balto said realizing what had just happened. He ran out of the water and after Jenna who was about a 9th of a mile ahead of him. "Oh no ya don't."

Balto quickly began catching up to Jenna and desided to warn her.

"I'm catching up to you!" Balto called.

Jenna began scanning the land and she noticed something she remembered marking an area open area in the forest she enjoyed. Jenna quickly took a hard left over a hill. Balto noticed this out of the corner of his eye and ran up the hill. He looked over the land and saw Jenna running towards the forest. "Got'cha." Balto quietly said to himself. He began chasing the scarlet red Husky and had his focus locked on her. Balto had caught Jenna when she was in the middle of the area she wanted to reach.

"Caught...you." Balto said barely out of breath.

"You...sure...did..." Jenna said out of breath being that she wasn't used to running long distances. Jenna then kissed Balto muzzle to muzzle. Balto was taken by surprised by this, but just went with it and returned the kiss. They kissed for about five minutes before Jenna pulled back for air. After they both regained their air, Balto caught Jenna in a kiss this time. Balto pressed his tongue against Jenna's teeth hoping for access into her mouth. Jenna, enjoying what was happening, allowed Balto's tongue access. Balto and Jenna wrestled tongues for about eight minutes before disconnecting again for air. Each time they kissed, it was full of the most passion. They kissed once more except Jenna wanted access to Balto's mouth. Balto gladly gave her access. Jenna began moaning at the pleasure and excitement she was getting from this experiencing. Jenna began backing Balto up till he was on his back without disconnecting the kiss. When Balto was completely on his back, Jenna pulled away from the kiss and Balto wimpered in dissapointment, then looked at Jenna who was staring at him with wanting and lust. Jenna began kissing around Balto's muzzle which made Balto wimper in pleasure. While Jenna was kissing Balto's muzzle, she desided to ask him a question she has been wanting to ask him for a while. "Balto...I'm in...heat now...and my...body...feels like...it's...on fire. Do you...think you...can help me...with it..?" Jenna said between her kisses.

Balto's eye's widended at her question. That's what was different about Jenna. She was in heat! Balto knew that Jenna wanted puppies and he did also, but he was afraid of the fact that him being part wolf that his wolf side is gonna take over and may hurt Jenna and if he hurt Jenna, he would never forgive himself.

"Jenna...I'd...love...to...help you...but...I'm afraid that...that my...wolf heritage...will take over...and hurt you..." Balto said between pants and moans of pleasure.

"Balto...don't...worry about...it...I...completely...trust you..." Jenna said trying to make Balto feel better about this.

While Balto was glad that Jenna trusted him like this, he didn't know if he trusted himself. Jenna quit kissing his muzzle and stood over Balto.

"So can you help me?" Jenna asked.

Balto didn't wanna hurt Jenna's feeling or make her feel bad so he agreed. Jenna became excited at Balto's agreement began kissing Balto's body and moaning as she began to slide down south. Balto grunted and flinched slightly as shocks of pleasure ran through his body. When Jenna reached Balto's erected 'wolf' she staired at it hungrily. Jenna kissed Balto's wolf for about a minute and then eagerly took it in her mouth. Jenna's eyes widened at how big he was. Balto grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. The pleasure he was experiencing from Jenna's mouth was more than he had ever expected in his life. The thought of Jenna, the beautiful Husky that he thought he would never have, wanting to mate and have pups with him and the fact that she was doing this to him was a lot for his mind to take in, plus the pleasure he was getting blew his mind. Jenna continued to bob her head up and down on Balto's 'wolf' while wrapping her tongue around it. Ten minutes later, Balto was beginning to get close to his release and warned Jenna.

"Ohhh...Jenna...I-I'm gettin c-cl-close." Balto managed to stammer out.

Jenna then began to bob her head faster and faster on Balto an moaned louder and louder. The noises Jenna was making plus the pleasure her mouth was giving him was enought to send him over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Balto moaned out as his load was released into Jenna's mouth.

Jenna was ready to take Balto load but some ended up shooing to the back of her throat and made he gag. Jenna managed to lick up all of Balto's cum and get the rest off with her paw.

"Balto...you...taste...so...amazing...and salty...I love it..." Jenna managed to pant out.

"That's good, cause now it's my turn." Balto said with a mischievous smile.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Jenna asked walking back up Balto's body till she was muzzle to muzzle with him.

"You'll see." Balto said getting up while Jenna got off of him. "Lay on you back." Balto commanded. Jenna did as she was told and laid on her back. Balto quickly pinned her down but not with so much force that he would hurt Jenna.

Jenna wasn't expecting this and squeeled out of excitement and surprise. Balto, being on top of Jenna, began kissing the fur on Jenna's neck. Jenna began getting pleasure from this and moaned. Balto removed his paws from Jenna's forelegs and began moving his paws lower down Jenna's curves. Jenna gasped and let out a moan of surprise and pleasure once she felt Balto grab her hips and lower his body so that it was touching hers. Jenna giggled at how warm Balto's body was.

"Mmmmm, Balto." Jenna moaned.

Jenna soon felt something poke her lower region and she lifted her head to see what it was. When Jenna looked she saw it was Balto's wolfhood. It looked a lot bigger than what she took in her mouth. She looked back at Balto and smiled while Balto was blushing heavily.

"Balto, your so...so much bigger than I thought." Jenna said surprised.

"Really?" Balto said also surprised.

"Yes." Jenna replied.

Balto smiled and began to move down Jenna's body on the way, Balto teased each of Jenna's nipples with his tongue. This increased the amout of pleasure Jenna was recieving and made he call out.

"Ohhhh Balto...keep going." Jenna moaned out in ecstasy

Balto enjoying the sound Jenna was making quickly moved down to her dripping slit. Balto looked up at Jenna for permission and Jenna nodded. Balto looked back at the Jenna's dripping sex and gave it an experimental lick.

This action was so sudden that it spiked Jenna's pleasured so much she let out a long pleasured filled moan.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Balto, I want more, more Balto more!" Jenna exclaimed.

Jenna's request made Balto obey and he licked and licked and licked at Jenna's pussy that was flowing sex juices onto Balto's tongue. After a while Jenna warned Balto about her approaching release.

"Balto...I-I-I'm getting close." She stuttered.

Hearing this made Balto change what he was doing. Balto began sliding his tongue into Jenna instead of over it.

"Balto, Balto give me more! I want more please give me more! You tongue is like magic!" Jenna boarder-lined begging.

Shortly after hearing this Balto balanced all of his weight on one of his paws and reached the other one back to his length and began stroking it. Balto, being too busy making sure he didn't make himself climax, was taken by surprise when Jenna called out and released all over Balto's muzzle. Balto lifted if head and cleaned off all he could with his tongue and got the rest with his paw.

"Jenna...you taste...so sweet and delicious...and I love it." Balto said in between licks of him cleaning himself.

Jenna got up an began walking around Balto seductively. Everytime Jenna would walk under Balto's chin she would rub her head underneath his and rub her tail under his head. After circling him a few times Jenna stopped in front of Balto facing away from him. She turned her head around and looked at Balto with lust and wanting in her eyes and raised her tail revealing her wet slit.

"Take me Balto, I'm all yours." Jenna said just barely above a whisper.

This made Balto feel comfortable. Knowing that this is what Jenna wants too and not just what he wanted.

Balto began slowly making his movement towards Jenna's rear end, and hoisted himself onto her. Being in the mating position made both of them shiver with excitement as they were about to make the other their mate. Balto lowered himself onto Jenna's back to where they were sharing body heat.

"Balto! I need you now! If I'm not mated soon I swear I will melt into a Husky puddle!" Jenna screamed.

"Don't you worry about a thing Jenna, I'm gonna take care of you." Balto assured her.

After saying this Balto aligned their organs together and slowly thrusted himself into Jenna.

Jenna on the other hand gasped at the size of Balto's 'wolf'' and she came to the conclusion that that was why Balto had the look of surprise on his face. As Balto fed more and more of his wolf cock into Jenna while she waited for either pain or pleasure. As Balto took her hymen, Jenna yelped in pain which made Balto stop

"Jenna! Are you ok? We can stop if you want." Balto said concerned about and how she felt.

"I'm fine, just gimmie a minute." Jenna said with her eyes shut and her teeth clenched. After about 5 seconds Jenna gave him the "OK" to continue. Balto proceeded to slid his wolfhood into Jenna little by little so he wouldn't hurt her. This made Jenna upset so she told him that it was just that once. Balto trusted Jenna and pulled out almost completely but then pushed back in. Jenna gasped at how big Balto was now and cried out in pleasure and screamed.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH BALTO! YOUR SO BIG! FEEED ME MORE! I...WANT...MORE..." Jenna cried.

The sounds Jenna made mixed with how tight Jenna's pussy was queezing Balto's wolf dick made him loose control as his natural mating instincts took over and continued thrusting himself into Jenna while she moaned about how great it feels. Jenna soon got to the point where she was pushing herself against Balto's tool. She Never thought something could feel this good while she had internal pleasure, because she was mating with the one she loved, and external, because of the pleasure her body was recieving from this experience. Jenna found herself approaching her climax and called out, " BALTO...I-I'M GETTING CLOSER...AHH!" Screamed Jenna as a wave of pleasure shot through her body which made her front end collapse allowing Balto more access to her.

After Jenna's front end fell and she told Balto that she was getting closer to her orgasm, Balto moved positions to where he was using his paws to hold up his front end on Jenna's rear. After Balto was sure he could stay on her Balto began thrusting his pelvis forward to where his knot was pressing against Jenna's clit.

"Jenna, are you sure you want to do this?" Balto asked making sure this was what Jenna wanted to.

"Yes my love, I want this." Jenna replied.

"Ok." Balto said as he grabbed Jenna's hips and thrusted his pelvis forward with all the energy he had left while pulling Jenna's rear into him coliding her rear and his knot to slide the knot in. Jenna was moaning and waiting when Balto finally forced his knot into Jenna. Jenna knew that the knot would be what sends her super close to her climax. Now that Balto's knot wasn't in the way, Balto pulled him and Jenna together to where Jenna's rear was touching Balto's front.

About five more powerful thrusts and Jenna had reached her climax. She threw her head back and moaned as loud as ever. "BALTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bato, on the other hand, had a bout seven more of these thrusts and climaxed right into Jenna's womb. Jenna let out a long drawn out moan from the warmth of Balto's semen. Both K9's being extremely tired from their wild and intimate mating session, just just fell asleep lying down in the same position that they mated in. With a smile on both of their faces.

**A/N: So how did I do for my first lemon. Review and tell me so I know what to do or not to do. And like I said this is a series of lemon and my appologies for the kinda scattered story. The next chapter is going to be the KatexHumphrey. Later**


End file.
